<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Moon by sagegallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760060">Blood Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows'>sagegallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Biting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, and by "victorian" i purely mean the aesthetic lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the blood moon rises, Raihan feasts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleatic/gifts">Juleatic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by the lovely Juleatic! Thank you for the support! &lt;3</p>
<p>Please note: Leon and Piers are both trans (FTM), AFAB language used.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lets it slip only once, when his mind is foggy and his body sated. The bed was unbelievably comfortable, soft and silky and warm—warm enough to keep his skin from feeling too cold to the touch. It wasn’t just the bed—decorated in blacks and reds, a sheer canopy concealing them from the rest of the bedroom, keeping them in their own little bubble, their own little world—that made him so comfortable, but it was his lovers on either side of him, their warm, damp skin moving under his touch, their little sighs ghosting across his skin. For him, there was no greater bliss than this. Naturally, his lovers knew how to get information out of him, with their teasing smiles and gentle touches, and they knew how pliant he was after such a long night of happiness and pleasure.</p>
<p>“What does it taste like?” Leon asked, his fingertips tracing the lines and contours of Raihan’s body, sliding up his torso and chest, his palm grazing over the spot where his heart would be beating, if he were human like them.</p>
<p>“What does what taste like?” Raihan asked, his voice low and gravely, his lips brushing Leon’s hair as he spoke. He languidly stroked Leon’s bare shoulder, holding his lover close, wanting to bask in the warmth of the blood swimming in his veins. No more beautiful hymn existed than the sound of Leon’s blood calling out to Raihan with each beat of his heart. Subconsciously, he knew what Leon was asking, but he tried to prolong talking about it. He didn’t blame Leon for being curious, but Leon’s inquiry was rarely spoken in polite conversation, especially between human and vampire.</p>
<p>“You know,” Leon shrugged, grazing the flat of his palm down Raihan’s body, slipping beneath the silk covers and feeling Raihan’s cold skin. Before reaching Raihan’s flaccid cock—sated and spent after spilling in his lovers—a hand joined Leon’s, halting his motions.</p>
<p>“Blood,” Piers’ voice was impossibly low, his lips tickling Raihan’s ear. “What does blood taste like?” he rephrased Leon’s question, their joined hands nearly burning Raihan’s icy skin, their fingers just barely touching his cock, which twitched in interest from having his lovers so close to him. </p>
<p>Raihan breathed out a laugh, sinking further between the plush pillows as his lovers touched him. They knew how to get what they wanted, and they were bold with their desires. They continued to touch him, gliding their hands along his hip bones and firm abdomen, and he felt Leon’s lips on his shoulder, those beautiful lips so full of life, of blood. Raihan swallowed, his throat bobbing with the motion. “Ah, well, it’s…hard to explain.” and why was he even entertaining their inquiry? He kept them away from this conversation for so long, despite Piers and Leon both being curious about a vampire’s desires, and yet here he was, wracking his brain for a sufficient explanation. “It’s like trying to explain your favorite sweets to someone who can’t taste.”</p>
<p>“So it’s sweet?” Piers asked, his hand dipping between Raihan’s legs, stroking his sensitive inner thighs, his fingertips purposely avoiding Raihan’s sac, which only made Raihan’s body thrum with arousal, slowly spreading throughout his body and giving him a moment to experience what it truly meant to be alive. “Like those little cakes Leon likes so much?” Raihan could feel Piers’ smile on his skin, where his lips trailed down his jaw and placed soft, barely there kisses.</p>
<p>Leon hummed, his hand lovingly appreciating the muscles on Raihan’s torso. “Mm, those <em> are </em>good.” Having been raised in the countryside, Leon didn’t experience the same privileged upbringing as Piers and Raihan. It was fate that brought the peasant to the two nobles, and they happily indulged him in whatever his heart desired, including sugary treats. “I can see the appeal, if that’s what it tastes like.”</p>
<p>Raihan chuckled, shifting his hips when Piers stroked the sensitive skin where thigh meets groin, his legs spreading slightly on their own, wanting Piers to touch him more. He thought they were done for the night, all three men happy and pliant, but that didn’t seem to be the case. “It’s more like…like a really sweet wine. Once you have one sip, you can’t stop drinking.” he tightened his hold on his lovers, remembering why he avoided this conversation whenever they brought it up. “That’s why I’ll never drink from either of you. I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to control myself.”</p>
<p>“Even if one of us stops you?” Piers pondered, lifting himself on one elbow and looking down at Raihan. Even in the dead of night, Piers looked beautiful, his light green eyes sparkling in the dark, and his pale skin looking like marble under the moonlight. “You drink from one of us, and the other one stops you before you take too much. Would that be so difficult?”</p>
<p>Raihan held back a patronizing laugh. “That would be like holding back a hungry wolf from a wounded deer. It wouldn’t be easy.”</p>
<p>“But not impossible,” Piers added. “Leon’s strong, he could do it.” he stated, sliding his hand up Leon’s arm, as if to emphasize his strength in the way his dark skin curved and accentuated his muscles. Leon inadvertently flexed under Piers’ touch, causing Piers to chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“And you would listen to Piers if he told you to stop.” Leon interjected, stretching his arm over Raihan’s chest, the weight of his arm proving his point that he could hold Raihan back if he needed to. “You always listen to him.”</p>
<p>“That you do.” Piers smirked, idly stroking any skin of Raihan he could reach, never once taking his eyes off him, bright teal meeting icy green. Piers’ eyes danced with the flames from the nearby fireplace, the fire reflecting in his eyes, displaying his desire for Raihan. “We trust you, and you trust us, so why don’t we try it, just once?”</p>
<p>Raihan’s brows furrowed, his lips curling in a frown. “What even brought this on?” he asked, sitting up to give him better leverage against Piers’ intense gaze. “I’ve already told you before, I don’t want to hurt you. Would you really risk your lives for—”</p>
<p>“We found your supply. We know you’re almost out.” Leon interrupted, turning Raihan’s attention from fiery green to melted gold. At Raihan’s quizzical expression, Leon continued. “I, uh, I accidentally found your supply while I was looking for something in the kitchens.” he explained, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p>Raihan sighed, defeated. Many vampires—the “civilized” ones, as they liked to call themselves—refused to drink directly from humans in an effort to blend in with society. A local apothecarist made a human blood substitute for vampires like Raihan, something that had all the benefits of real blood, but without harming actual humans. Raihan only drank from humans a handful of times when he was younger and rebellious, but after taking Piers and Leon as his lovers, he swore he would never hurt a human again to satisfy his own desires. At least, that was his plan. “The apothecarist I get my supply from is sick and hasn’t been able to make new substitutes since my last refill. I…I’m trying to spread out my last batch as thinly as I can.”</p>
<p>“But a blood moon is coming up.” Piers stated, and Raihan winced. He tried not to remind himself of the upcoming event. “If you don’t drink any blood that night, you’ll—”</p>
<p>“I know,” Raihan growled, his shoulders tense. Blood moons were especially difficult for vampires, for they lost all control and humanity when the night sky was shrouded in red. They were overcome with an insatiable thirst, and they could easily be described as feral. Even the most reserved of vampires could easily kill hundreds, maybe thousands of humans during a blood moon. If their desires weren’t met, it would only lead to more bloodshed. Raihan normally hid himself away during a blood moon, locking himself in a secluded bedroom and staying far away from Piers and Leon. He planned to do the same for the upcoming blood moon, even knowing he wouldn’t have enough blood substitute to keep him satisfied. He was prepared for the worst, but he hoped he wouldn’t hurt his lovers. He would never forgive himself if he did anything to Piers and Leon.</p>
<p>“You need to drink, Rai,” Leon said, his voice soft and his eyes gentle. The covers slipped from him as he sat up, his dark skin and well-formed muscles shining in the moonlight. A glimpse of Leon’s nude body illuminated in red, of his lover tilting his head to expose his neck, beckoning him forward with a sweet smile flashed in Raihan’s mind. He shook his head minutely, trying to ignore the way his cock swelled at the image. “We don’t want to see you in pain.”</p>
<p>Raihan scoffed. “I’ll be in worse pain if I hurt either of you.” he sneered, digging his fingers in the silky sheets beneath him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Piers reassured, holding Raihan’s face in his hands, his thumbs soothingly rubbing his cheekbones. “Leon and I have talked about it. We want to be there for you; we want to help.” he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Raihan’s lips, his warm lips soft against Raihan’s cold ones. “We love you, and we trust you not to hurt us.”</p>
<p>Raihan screwed his eyes shut, inhaling deeply. He touched Piers’ neck with one hand, reaching out for Leon with the other. Leon cuddled next to him, nuzzling Raihan’s cheek and warming his cold skin, and Raihan held Leon’s neck as well. “There’s more to it than me hurting you.” Raihan whispered, his fingers twitching on his lovers’ necks, feeling their pulses beneath his fingertips. “There’s…an old legend about the blood moon. It’s an old tradition, one that my people no longer believe in, but it’s still important.” he tilted his head, leaning in Piers’ touch when he grazed his knuckles on Raihan’s cheek. “The blood moon. We believed it connected to our spirits. We believed that, if we drank from our loved ones, we would be…<em> tied </em> to them, forever. Some older vampires say it comes from old magic, used to bind us to our masters back when we were nothing more than ravenous animals used like guard dogs, but others think there’s a more spiritual reason behind it. If we’re connected to the blood moon, then we’re connected to those we drink from. If we drink from our partners and don’t kill them, it’s like…a declaration of love, a promise that we will stay by their side forever. But if we kill our loved ones during a blood moon, it’s like a curse, binding us forever to someone we can never touch or see again. I can’t…I don’t want to imagine a life without either of you in it.” </p>
<p>Silence filled the room. Now that it was out in the open, Raihan was sure Piers and Leon would decide not to accompany him during the blood moon, and he wouldn’t blame them for it. He kept his eyes closed, but he could tell Piers and Leon were looking at each other, silently discussing what to do now. He felt Leon’s hands move, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Do you want to be bound to us?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>Raihan opened his eyes and was immediately met with wide, hopeful gold ones. He then looked at Piers, who wore such a soft expression it nearly made him weep. Piers so rarely allowed himself to be vulnerable, to let Raihan see how much he loved and adored him, and it made Raihan’s heart want to beat, to flutter in his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. “I…yes, I do.” he replied, and it was the truth. He thought about it before, of drinking from Piers and Leon during a blood moon and binding himself to them forever, but he always assumed it could never happen.</p>
<p>Leon smiled, and oh, how Raihan loved that smile. It warmed his still heart, made him believe in the stories of men who could light up rooms just from their smiles alone. “I think we should do it.” he said, his cheeks flushed with nerves, but his eyes filled with hope.</p>
<p>“Trust us, Raihan,” Piers said, and when Raihan looked at him, his expression displayed sincerity. “We’ll make it work, and we’ll be together in the end.”</p>
<p>“Forever,” Leon finished, placing a gentle kiss on Raihan’s lips.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Is there anything we should know about?” Piers asked, his focus entirely on securing the cuffs on Raihan’s wrists, connecting him to the chain on the headboard. They repurposed one of the many guest rooms in Raihan’s mansion to accommodate their activities for the night, which included requisitioning a chain and cuffs powerful enough to withstand a vampire in the throes of hunger. </p>
<p>“Don’t let me feed for more than a few seconds.” Raihan answered, watching as Piers meticulously worked. It was his idea to be chained up to prevent accidents from happening, and it was oddly reassuring to see Piers taking this so seriously. “It’s easier to get a vampire to let go in the beginning. If you wait too long, then you’re dead.” Raihan’s coat and top hung neatly over the back of a chair, his leather boots sitting harmlessly nearby, but he still wore his trousers. Piers and Leon were still fully clothed, though Raihan was sure that wouldn’t last much longer. The sun had already set, and the moon was slowly rising, already taking on a reddish glow. Once the moon was high enough, the sky would be illuminated in red, and Raihan would lose all control.</p>
<p>“Will a few seconds be enough?” Leon asked, sitting on his knees next to Raihan, gently touching him while Piers worked. Piers was far more experienced with things like bondage and restraints, so they let him secure Raihan in place—on his back, his arms over his head, and his wrists cuffed to the bed. </p>
<p>“We don’t need much blood to survive. I’ll be fine.” Raihan replied, his jaw tense, though he softened his expression when Leon cupped the side of his face, and he leaned into his lover’s touch. “Just…don’t let me get too carried away, okay? I’m trusting you.” he stated quietly, making sure he looked both Piers and Leon in the eye when he said it. “Both of you.” </p>
<p>Leon smiled softly at him, brushing his fingers through Raihan’s locs, his golden eyes burning with love. “We won’t let anything bad happen.”</p>
<p>Piers joined him, happy with Raihan’s restraints and gliding his hands down Raihan’s body, hot fingertips ghosting over cold skin. “We’re in this together. We’ll make it work.”</p>
<p>Raihan sighed, settling comfortably on the bed, adjusting to the cuffs on his wrists. This was strangely intimate, far more emotional than Raihan expected. He couldn’t deny the tension in the air, the lingering warning that this night could end with Piers or Leon—or, heaven forbid, <em> both </em>—dead, but there was something else hanging over them. A promise; a promise that, after tonight, they would be bound forever. It was a momentous commitment, but, in all Raihan’s years, he couldn’t imagine binding himself with anyone else. He trusted Piers and Leon, loved them so deeply that all he wanted was to be by their side forever. For a moment, he regretted never bringing up the subject of drinking from his lovers during a blood moon, and he was glad for their persistence.</p>
<p>Leon kissed him gently, and Piers moved to light a few more candles. The moon steadily rose in the sky, red slowly crept into the bedroom through the window, and they waited.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The haziness took him steadily, and he felt himself slipping away, as if falling into a deep sleep. But he was very much awake. It was hard to explain to those who didn’t experience it. Raihan heard other vampires call it an alter ego, a side of themselves that hides in the darkest recesses of their minds, a persona that only appeared when it was time to feast. Raihan felt himself slipping away and watched helplessly as something—someone—took his place. His gums hurt, his fangs elongating and his snarl a constant presence on his lips, and his eyes burned, overly sensitive from the candlelight and the red glow through the window. The only things that eased the pain were the touches on his skin. Through blearily eyes, he watched them. He recognized them—family, friends, lovers?—and they looked up at him with gentle eyes and promising stares. Yes, he knew these two. No matter how lost he was, he would know the two men who held his heart. A part of him still lingered behind this hungry beast, and he whispered: <em> these are your humans, and you are not to hurt them. </em></p>
<p>One man—<em> Piers </em>, his conscience reminded him—smirked up at Raihan, his pale fingers trailing down his taut abdomen. Raihan was completely nude now, as were his two lovers, his dark skin painted in orange from the candlelight and red from the moonlight. “I heard a rumor about vampires.” Piers stated, his fingernails painted black, digging into Raihan’s cold skin. Soon, his skin would be warm again; warm with the blood of his lovers. The beast growled, his jaw clenching with the desire to feed, to drink. “I figured if I asked you while you were coherent, you wouldn’t tell me. Is it true that human blood tastes better during sex?” </p>
<p>Raihan heard a gasp beside him. He flicked his wild gaze, seeing another man—<em> Leon </em>—laying beside him, his golden eyes reflecting the flames of the candles. Leon’s hands were on him, gliding across his chest. Raihan growled, baring his fangs, and he moved his arms to wrap around Leon, to hold him close and sink his teeth into him, but he couldn’t. He looked up with a frustrated expression, seeing his hands bound to the headboard. When did that happen? Leon’s fingers dug into his skin; Raihan could hear his lover’s pulse pounding in his ears, and he could also smell his desire. The lingering phantom taste of his lovers’ sweet blood consumed him, a loud growl wracking his throat when he lunged forward again, only to be held back by the restraints. </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Piers chuckled, crawling on hands and knees, hovering over Raihan, his delectable throat just out of reach. His eyes sparkled with interest as he watched Raihan expose his fangs, the sharp points digging into his plump lower lip. “I think kissing is out for now.” he chuckled, and Leon moved beside him, both lovers sitting over Raihan, their bodies illuminated in brilliant orange and tantalizing red.</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t mean <em> we </em>can’t put on a show for him, right?” Leon asked, his smirk flashing in the candlelight, and his arms winding around Piers’ neck. Piers laughed quietly, his hands on Leon’s hips, and Raihan growled when his lovers’ lips met above him, both men moaning quietly as Piers playfully bit Leon’s lower lip. Raihan’s eyes were wild with lust and thirst, jerking underneath them as they kissed, their lips parted enough to allow him to watch their tongues glide together. Piers’ hand slid up Leon’s body before cupping his pecs, massaging the firm muscle and playing with his nipples, pinching the two dusky pink buds between his fingers, causing Leon to jerk with a whine, pushing his chest forward, silently asking Piers for more. The chains connecting the cuffs to the headboard clattered as Raihan moved. His brows furrowed and his lips parted in a mean snarl. His cock twitched, swelling between his legs, his fangs aching for the taste of blood, and for his cock to be sheathed in his lovers’ tight heat. </p>
<p>Piers broke the kiss, smirking as Leon leaned forward, his eyes hooded and his lips wet. Piers looked down at Raihan, his gaze sure and confident as he whispered something to Leon, his voice low and unintelligible from where Raihan lay. Leon licked his lips, nodding at whatever Piers said to him, before moving to allow Piers to lay next to Raihan, his skin impossibly warm and his blood singing to Raihan, begging him for a taste, and Raihan would have gladly complied had it not been for the restraints holding him down. He growled in frustration, knowing these were <em> his </em>humans, and he needed to feast from them, so why was he chained down like this? He pulled against the cuffs on his wrists, a low rumble constant in his throat as Piers’ hands were on him. </p>
<p>“I’m taking you first.” Piers whispered to him, his green eyes impossibly bright in the dark room, staring into Raihan’s very soul. Piers’ hands were everywhere, touching Raihan wherever he could reach, but carefully avoiding his fangs. Raihan snarled at that, wanting nothing more than for Piers to wander a little too close, to forget, just for a moment, that Raihan could attack in the blink of an eye. His mouth was dry, his throat tight, and he needed to drink. He needed to taste his lover. Piers must have seen the frantic look in Raihan’s eyes, for he smiled softly, his fingertips ghosting along the column of Raihan’s neck. “You’ll drink soon, my love, and then we’ll be together forever.” he looked at Raihan’s lips, and Raihan knew that look—a distant memory, foggy and blurry in the back of his mind, of all the times he kissed Piers before, when he wasn’t consumed by the hungry beast—and knew how badly Piers wanted to kiss him. Raihan leaned forward as much as he could, wanting so badly to sink his teeth into those beautiful, plush lips, but the restraints held him back, and he growled in annoyance. Piers laughed breathlessly, moving his gaze from Raihan’s lips to his body, his eyes following the movements of his hands trailing down Raihan’s lean frame, worshipping every inch of his lover’s body. Raihan shivered from the touch, watching Piers’ hand as it ghosted down his abdomen, to his sharp hip bones, and then Raihan’s gaze met Leon’s, who settled between Raihan’s legs and smirked up at him like the devil himself, ready to feast upon Raihan’s body like a sacrifice. Raihan felt lips by his ear, close enough to hear the softest whispers, but far away enough to where Raihan couldn’t lean forward and bite like he wanted to. “We’ll make the pain go away, love.”</p>
<p>Leon’s hands were on him now, gliding between Raihan’s thighs and parting his legs, his cock twitching when warm fingers touched it, and all the while Leon never once broke eye contact, golden eyes sparkling in the red moonlight as he watched Raihan with a heated gaze. The soft oranges and yellows from the candles were drowned out by deep red, the moon shining brightly through the windows and casting the room in blood, which only made the beast possessing Raihan grow more anxious, his gums aching and his cock stiff, his chest heaving and his jaw clenched, and a low, thunderous growl caught in his throat as Leon licked a slow, long stripe up Raihan’s cock. Piers’ hands were still on him, touching and stroking and massaging as Leon took him in his mouth, tonguing the spongy cockhead before wrapping his lips around Raihan’s sensitive length, his sweet lover moaning quietly when his cock twitched in his mouth. Raihan’s moan was caught between a growl and a cry, his hips twitching upwards, wanting to thrust more of his length in Leon’s mouth, but Piers held him down.</p>
<p>Piers was a constant presence beside him; Raihan couldn’t decide which lover to focus on—Leon and his sinful mouth, or Piers and his teasing touches—and his wild gaze flicked between his lovers, watching as Leon took more of his cock into his mouth, his tongue playing with the sensitive underside and his cheeks hollowing as he sucked more of Raihan’s generous length, and watching as Piers placed soft, open-mouthed kisses on Raihan’s body, his eyes hooded and heavy, and his pupils blown with lust. Piers’ eyes fluttered closed as Raihan watched him, a soft noise leaving parted lips, and his fingers dug into Raihan’s skin. Raihan looked down, seeing Leon holding his cock in one hand, using it to stroke what his mouth couldn’t reach, and he groaned when he realized Leon was touching Piers, his fingers between Piers’ thighs and thrusting into his sex, working him open for Raihan’s thick cock. Raihan grunted when Leon’s mouth enveloped him, his tongue laving his sensitive shaft, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the way Leon pleasured his smaller lover, and he could feel Piers’ breath on his skin as soft moans left him. Leon’s eyes met his when he licked a broad stroke up his shaft, tonguing the slit of his cockhead before wrapping his lips around the sensitive head, suckling gently, his eyes rolling back as he tasted Raihan’s salty precome on his tongue. Raihan’s hips rolled, and Leon let him minutely thrust into his mouth, his pretty lips wrapped around his cock and watching Raihan with a heated gaze, burning hotter than any flame. </p>
<p>Piers’ breath hitched, and Raihan’s gaze turned to him, watching with glowing teal eyes as Leon fucked him open with his fingers, his arm moving in quick strokes and Piers’s hips rolling to meet every thrust. Piers’ lips were on his chest, his hot breath sending shivers down Raihan’s spine, and he could see his lover’s face contort in pleasure. Leon’s thrusts were as relentless as his mouth, his head bobbing on Raihan’s length and his fingers curling to hit every sensitive spot inside Piers, and Raihan wanted so badly to feast on both of them. Piers blinked up at him, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted from the immense pleasure of Leon’s fingers, his eyes glassy and aroused, but the longer Piers looked at Raihan, the more focused his gaze became. His brows furrowed, and he moved closer to Raihan, his skin searing on Raihan’s body, and he smirked shakily, watching as Raihan gasped and grunted with each flick of Leon’s tongue on his hard cock. “I need you,” he rasped, his voice just as much of a growl as Raihan’s.</p>
<p>Piers and Leon moved in a blur, and it was hard for Raihan to focus. His body ached for blood, for touch, for pleasure, and it was almost unbearable. He writhed beneath them, yanking his wrists against the cuffs, wondering how strong these chains were that they could hold a hungry vampire back, and he felt very much like a raging bull held back by an invincible rope, thrashing and twisting in its hold, yet never breaking free. He needed his lovers; he needed their blood; he needed <em> them </em>. He blinked, trying to focus his gaze on his lovers, who ignored his desperate writhing as they settled above him. Piers straddled his hips, facing him with a hazy smirk, with Leon situated behind him, looking at Raihan with heady eyes over Piers’ shoulder. Raihan’s cock lay hard on his stomach, his sensitive skin wet with Leon’s saliva, his length throbbing as it felt the searing heat of Piers’ sex, close enough to entice Raihan and make him growl. Leon’s hands moved down Piers’ body, and both men watched Raihan as Leon grasped his cock, lining it up with Piers’ dripping cunt, yearning for Raihan to fill him up.</p>
<p>Time seemed to still as Piers slowly, <em> slowly </em> , sank onto Raihan’s cock, his length filling him up and spreading him open with inch by delicious inch. All three men groaned when Raihan’s hips met Piers’ thighs, his cock fully sheathed and enveloped in a tight, indescribable heat. Raihan’s arms jerked, needing to hold Piers’ hips and thrust up, but the restraints held him back. He growled, snarling at his lovers as they remained still, his hips twitching and jerking and desperate to <em> fuck </em>, but his lovers ignored him. Piers’ lips were parted, soft gasps and moans escaping him, and Leon had his face buried in Piers’ neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin there. Raihan growled, jealous that Leon could touch Piers in the one place he couldn’t, and Leon lazily gazed down at him, making sure Raihan saw when he slowly dug his teeth into Piers’ skin. Piers’ sex tightened around Raihan’s length, a broken moan leaving his parted lips and his head fell back, exposing more of his beautiful neck to his lover. </p>
<p>Leon smirked at him, his hands on Piers’ hips, one hand reaching down to teasingly rub his lover’s swollen clit, causing Piers’ walls to pulse around Raihan’s length. Leon chuckled at Raihan’s growl. “Use him,” he demanded, his voice low and thick with lust.</p>
<p>Raihan snapped. Whatever force holding him back before—though it still reminded him not to hurt his lovers—loosened its grip on him, and Raihan wasted no time in roughly thrusting into Piers’ warm sex. Piers shuddered, falling forward and propping himself up with his hands on Raihan’s chest, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open as a string of moans left him. Something in Raihan’s mind reminded him that Piers was not normally this vocal, and that only encouraged him further, wanting to hear more of his lover’s sweet sounds as he bounced on his cock. His walls twitched and pulsed around him, slick dripping down Raihan’s cock, making it easier for him to fuck Piers open, his hips moving at their own rough, frantic pace. If he couldn’t have blood, then he would have Piers’ pleasure instead. His fangs dug into his lower lip, his chest rumbling in a low growl as Piers milked his cock.</p>
<p>Leon leaned over Piers, holding his hips and holding him still as Raihan thrusted up, leaving Piers helpless to the intense pleasure. Raihan and Leon watched each other, with Piers moaning between them, his cunt impossibly wet and eager for Raihan’s cock. Leon’s eyes burned like liquid gold, one hand firmly rubbing Piers’ clit while Raihan pleasured their smaller lover, and Raihan’s moan mixed with a growl when Piers’ walls tightened around him, nearly painful but unbelievably pleasurable. Leon nuzzled Piers’ neck, stroking his lover’s throbbing clit and—alongside Raihan’s thick cock pounding into him—sending him closer to the edge. At an especially loud keen from Piers, Leon licked a long stripe up Piers’ neck, to which Raihan growled with hunger, wishing to be the one to be so close to Piers’ pulse. “You can’t hurt him.” Leon warned, his voice deeper than Raihan—or Raihan’s memory—ever heard it before.</p>
<p>Without another word, Leon let go, and Piers fell forward. The beast consuming Raihan wouldn’t let an opportunity like this go. He waited, he waited so long, was driven wild by his two teasing lovers, and now, with Piers slumped against him, his body pliant and his hips rolling to meet every forceful thrust, and the most adorable sounds coming from him, Raihan couldn’t hold back. He felt Leon’s presence close by, but nothing else mattered at the moment other than Piers—his warm body, his sweet noises, and his beautiful blood. Raihan’s fangs were sharp enough to pierce through metal, able to cut through meat like air, and Raihan growled, his body shuddering and a moan catching in his throat when he finally, finally, sank his fangs into Piers’ tender flesh, his blood spilling and caught by Raihan’s tongue. Raihan tensed, his eyes rolling back and his thrusts growing more erratic as he drank. Piers’ blood was indescribable, like his very own taste of heaven, like the answer to life, and he wanted more. He drank, he feasted upon his most precious treasure, counting each delicious second as blood spilled onto his tongue, slid down his throat and consumed him, igniting a fire and making him feel alive. <em> One, two, three… </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Stop. </em>
</p>
<p>Raihan let go at the same time Leon pulled Piers away, clearly expecting more of a struggle from Raihan, for his lovers fell back with the strength Leon used to remove Piers from Raihan’s grasp. Raihan, always the quick thinker, lathed the wound on Piers’ neck, using the natural healing abilities in his saliva to help close the wound as Piers was taken away from him. He couldn’t explain <em> how </em> he knew to do that, just that he did. <em> Don’t hurt him, you love him, </em>a whisper in the back of his mind echoed in his mind, and he felt compelled to believe the unknown voice. Presently, Raihan’s body soared with euphoria, his cold body warm with Piers’ blood, a joining so intimate, so beautiful, that it caused an intense, powerful pleasure to surge down his cock, drawing his balls up and threatening to spill. He slumped back; the chains holding him to the headboard clinking with the movement, and he watched his lovers with hooded eyes. His thrusts weren’t as rough as before, though he couldn’t stop rolling up into Piers, and he couldn’t stop the low moans and grunts as Piers’ walls grew impossibly tight around his thick length.</p>
<p>Piers slumped against Leon, his head thrown back as a symphony of moans left him, his body taut and pulled tight, and his cunt left Raihan’s cock slippery with slick. Leon watched Piers, his cheeks flushed and his eyes filled with lust as he continued to touch Piers, matching the desperate pace of Piers’ and Raihan’s hips, adding to his lover’s pleasure. He eyed Piers’ neck, his head tilting, looking curious. Distantly, Raihan remembered Leon’s voice, of gentle touches and inquisitive remarks, of what started everything, of what led them to this very moment—<em> what does it taste like? </em> Leon’s tongue shyly lapped the puncture marks on Piers’ neck, tasting what little blood was left behind, smeared on Piers’ pale skin. And that was all Raihan could take. His orgasm pushed him down, overcoming him with such ferocity he could do nothing but growl and roll his hips with each pleasurable throb of his cock, his balls emptying and spilling in Piers’ tight sex, coating his walls and filling him completely, with some of it rolling down his length. Piers’ scream was hoarse, dry, and the corners of his eyes were wet as his walls pulsed erratically around Raihan’s cock, the overwhelming sensitivity of his neck and the all-encompassing pleasure of Raihan’s hard length sending him over the edge, sending him flying into bliss and pleasure. Raihan’s body was warm, Piers’ blood hot as it coursed through his veins, his cock enveloped in the tight heat of his lover, and he felt what little humanity was left of him slipping, sending him further into his hungry haze, and he wanted <em> more </em>. </p>
<p>Before he slipped fully into the incoherent fog, he thought he heard Leon’s breathy chuckle at the sight of his cock, still hard despite spilling. “Must be some kinda moon magic.” he laughed, to which Raihan thought he heard Piers roughly groan in reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When the fog lifted, Raihan couldn’t suppress the sudden moan escaping him. His cock was sheathed in a tight heat, and his hips jerked on their own, rolling upwards to bury himself to the hilt. His cock ached just as badly as before, his body thrumming with arousal and an unquenchable thirst. The sweetest moans pulled him from the fog, his eyes clearing and his lips parting to echo the noises, small grunts and deep groans catching in his throat as his hips bucked up. He felt warmth against him, and he sighed when he realized it was Leon, his back pressed against his chest and rolling his hips down, fucking himself further and deeper on his cock. Leon kept his neck a safe distance away, but Raihan could still smell his lover’s hair—could smell the sweet oils he used to keep his long hair soft. He yanked against his restraints, growling in frustration, feeling too close yet too far from his lover. </p>
<p>Leon was louder than Piers, his moans high and beautiful, filling the room with the sweetest sounds and contrasting the deep red glow illuminating the three men. Raihan’s cock throbbed, deliciously buried in Leon’s heat, and Leon’s soft whimpers and cries only drove Raihan’s hips forward, roughly fucking into his lover and forcing more of those beautiful moans from him. Although Leon tried to keep a safe distance from Raihan, his body trembled with pleasure, and slipped further and further back, his dark skin glistening with sweat, and the contours of his muscles highlighted in red. Raihan had never seen a more beautiful sight, and he couldn’t suppress the feral smile forming on his lips as Leon leaned back, too consumed by lust and pleasure to remind himself to stay away. Raihan may have been tied up, but his prey happily sacrificed himself, his walls pulsing and pulling Raihan further in, begging him for more, more, <em> more </em>. </p>
<p>Leon shifted, and it was then that Raihan realized where Piers was. Raihan could see him over Leon’s shoulder, kneeling between their legs with his head down, and Leon’s hips twitched as Piers pleasured him with his tongue, laving and sucking his sensitive clit while Raihan fucked him open. Leon whimpered, his shoulders shaking and his fingers tangled in Piers’ hair, his back hunched forward as he tried to keep his neck away from Raihan’s fangs. Raihan growled, his muscles tensing as he tried to lean forward, his gums aching and his fangs desperate to sink into Leon’s beautiful skin. He <em> needed </em>to taste him, needed to drink from him. The blood moon made his teal eyes glow, flickering red and hungry. Raihan could still see Piers, and growled when his lover licked firm, broad strokes of his tongue over Leon’s swollen clit, causing Leon to cry out and tighten around his cock, to where Raihan could barely move, dragging his thick cock in hard, minute thrusts, his length enveloped in an indescribable heat. Leon shuddered when Piers sucked his clit and fell back, his head thrown back on Raihan’s shoulder, leaving his neck exposed.</p>
<p>Raihan, completely consumed by the blood moon, could think of nothing else but <em> drink, feast, fuck. </em> And so he did. He buried his face in Leon’s neck, his lips parted and his fangs free, ready to sink into Leon’s smooth, unmarred flesh. He felt Leon’s walls convulse around him, his cry of pleasure filling his ears as he trembled, and Raihan moaned low in reply, his eyes rolling back as he tasted the first drops of blood. Piers tasted like fire, like ravishing kisses and unbridled passion; Leon tasted sweet—like those cakes he loved so much—like gentle touches and loving gazes. Raihan loved them both, loved their tastes, their bodies, their souls, and he could take from them forever. He felt Leon’s walls spasm around him, his keens high and his whimpers soft, pleasuring Raihan fully, from mouth to cock, and Raihan growled when he came, filling Leon’s tight cunt and marking him, claiming Leon as his. Leon’s orgasm was as sweet as his blood, consuming Raihan in beauty and warmth, his walls pulsing and his hips rolling. Raihan could stay like this forever, drinking from his lover and giving him all the pleasure in the world. He laved his tongue along Leon’s neck, taking all the blood his lover had to give, his body singing with newfound life, given to him by his lover, <em> his </em>Leon. </p>
<p><em> Stop. </em> A voice echoed in his mind. <em> Don’t hurt him. </em></p>
<p>“Stop.” Piers demanded, firmly grabbing Raihan’s shoulders and pushing, using all his strength to push Raihan away. “Don’t hurt him.” his voice was low, a raspy growl that warned Raihan he would do anything to keep Leon safe.</p>
<p>Raihan listened—to both Piers and the distant voice—making sure the wound on Leon’s neck was closed before moving away, slumping against the bed and licking his lips, his body thrumming with the warmth of his lovers. Leon fell back, his chest heaving with each heavy breath he took, his cunt pulsing weakly around Raihan’s cock, which was still hard and buried in Leon’s tight walls, their come slowly leaking from Leon’s satisfied body. His throat rumbled as he nuzzled Leon’s neck, gently licking the puncture wounds, feeling sated enough to not feed again at the moment. Leon whimpered at the feeling, his hips grinding down as the last waves of his orgasm coursed through him, taking the last moments of pleasure from Raihan’s cock. He felt gentle fingers brushing back his locs, and when he lazily opened his eyes, he saw Piers there, smiling softly at him. </p>
<p>“You should’ve told us that the bite feels good for us, too.” Piers chuckled with a playful glint in his eyes. </p>
<p>Leon groaned, vibrating against Raihan’s chest. “Don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.” he mumbled, arching his back and moaning softly when Raihan’s cock twitched, filling Leon and stretching him wide, sending little pleasurable shocks up his spine.</p>
<p>Piers hummed, his soft smile turning deadly, his green eyes flickering with mischief. “And we’re just getting started.” he chuckled, to which Raihan and Leon both moaned in reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His shoulders ached. Raihan stretched, trying to work out the knots in his back as he slowly dragged himself out of a deep sleep. When he settled, he felt warm, like he always did after taking blood substitute, but this warmth felt…different. It lingered, soothing him and lulling him into a dreamlike state, and he felt thoroughly sated. He thought he could hear a song, the lyrics from a language long since dead, sweetly whispering in his ear, consuming him and entrancing him. He realized he had never felt so…<em> alive </em>. Not even the strongest blood substitute could satisfy him like his, which could only mean—</p>
<p>A soft noise brought him out of his thoughts, and when he blinked his sleep-heavy eyes open, he realized he lay on his side, on a bed in a room he recognized as one of his guest rooms, and, when he spotted two figures lying next to him, he remembered everything. Of red. Of blood. Of love. The memories of the night before were hazy, but Raihan remembered tasting his lovers, feasting from them and giving them pleasure in return. His cock twitched weakly in remembrance, but Raihan ignored it, wishing to simply exist beside his lovers. Piers and Leon slept peacefully next to him, cuddled together, with Leon’s back against Raihan’s chest, snoring softly while Piers lay quietly next to him, sandwiching Leon in between his two lovers. Raihan inhaled deeply, trailing one hand up Leon’s body under the sheets, feeling his warm naked skin on his. Leon’s skin was always much warmer than Raihan’s, but this time Raihan could hardly tell the difference between them. Leon shifted under his touch, and Piers cuddled closer, yearning for warmth. Raihan narrowed his eyes when he saw twin puncture marks on his lovers’ necks. The wounds were small and red, meaning Raihan did well enough not to hurt them. He smiled to himself. <em> Good. </em> </p>
<p>Raihan watched them, his lower lip trembling as his body was overcome with warmth, with happiness. The song lingered, a constant presence, and Raihan realized it was the song of his lovers, of the bond they shared with him. He exhaled shakily, his fingers trembling as he touched his lovers, overwhelmed with a sudden wave of emotions, crashing into him and pushing him closer to his lovers, who slept without a care, unknowing of how happy they made him, of how loved they made him feel. And now, he had them forever. He was theirs, and they were his. He lifted his gaze to the windows, seeing the light blue of dawn slowly creeping into the room. No more red, no more hunger, no more desperation. Just Raihan, bound forever to the two men he loved most in the world. He smiled stupidly to himself, his body singing with the blood of his lovers.</p>
<p>He was alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come be my friend on <a href="https://twitter.com/sagegallows">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>